1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lottery game and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for playing a lottery game that incorporates player direction in determining the outcome of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of lottery games and many different forms of state-run and nationally-run lotteries that are conducted. Within a traditional lottery, in exchange for a comparatively small wager, typically one dollar, a customer can select lottery numbers and purchase a lottery ticket having a chance to win a jackpot or other prize. Although the number of lottery tickets sold to customers may ultimately determine an amount of a jackpot, players currently only have limited ways in which to directly influence a game's outcome or their likelihood of winning during any one particular contest. Additionally, organizations offering traditional lottery games typically execute drawings once or twice per week. This infrequency of opportunity can sometimes lead to a lapse in lottery ticket sales, particularly during extended times when jackpots fail to exceed certain thresholds, and consequently do not motivate sales among people who typically would not play.
Another type of lottery game is the instant ticket or “scratch-off” game by which players may receive payouts immediately. This style of lottery game typically involves a purchase of a paper or cardboard game card. In most cases, a player, to reveal combinations of symbols or values, actively uncovers or exposes a portion, selection, or element of the game card concealed by a latex covering or other removable concealer. Certain combinations of symbols or values correspond to prizes, which may be paid out to a player at any participating lottery merchant. Although such game cards offer increased accessibility to games of chance, players currently have only limited means for actively affecting the eventual outcome associated with any particular card. In many instances, players feel that the outcomes associated with scratch-off games are “fixed” or purposely designed to result in an unfavorable outcome, and therefore, that pure luck makes the only difference between winning and losing. As a result, would-be players often abstain from participation in such lottery games. In addition, many players view the act of playing such lottery games as a passive and boring experience. In fact, the vast majority of scratch-off games currently at market require only that a player reveal one generally designated play area of the ticket. Simply purchasing a card, and revealing a predetermined outcome does not appeal to every potential player. Thus, despite the state-of-the-art in lottery games, there remains a need to provide a scratch-off type lottery game and ticket that allows a player to direct the outcome of the lottery game and that incorporates player direction and selection into the outcome of the lottery game.